Charles Hector Fitzroy Maclean (1916-1990)
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place =Hampton Court Palace | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | residence =Duart Castle on the Isle of Mull | nationality = | other_names =Sir Charles Hector Fitzroy Maclean, 11th Baronet, 7th Lord Maclean and 27th Clan Chief | known_for = | education = | employer = | occupation = | title =Baron Maclean 11th Baronet 27th Clan Chief 7th Lord Maclean | salary = | networth = | height = | weight = | term =1936-1990 | predecessor =Sir Fitzroy Maclean, 10th Baronet, grandfather | successor =Sir Lachlan Hector Charles Maclean, son | party = | boards = | religion = | spouse =Elizabeth Mann | partner = | children =Sir Lachlan Hector Charles Maclean | parents =Hector Fitzroy Maclean Winifred Joan Wilding | relatives = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Charles Hector Fitzroy Maclean, Baron Maclean, Bt, KT, PC, GCVO, KBE, (5 May 1916 – 8 February 1990) was Lord Chamberlain to Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom from 1971 to 1984. He became the 27th Clan Chief of Clan Maclean of Duart in 1936 at the death of his grandfather. Biography He was born on 5 May 1916 to Major Hector Fitzroy Maclean (1873–1932) and Winifred Joan Wilding (c1875-1941), daughter of J. H. Wilding. He succeeded as the 27th Chief of Clan Maclean of Duart in 1936 at the death of his grandfather, Sir Fitzroy Maclean, 10th Baronet. He saw active service in World War II while serving in the 3rd Battalion Scots Guards. He fought in France, Belgium, the Netherlands and Germany. After the war ended he became a sheep and cattle farmer in Scotland. He was Lord Lieutenant of Argyllshire from 1954 to 1975 Maclean was the Chief Scout of The Scout Association in the UK between 1959 and 1971, and continued as Chief Scout of the Commonwealth until August 1975. In 1967, he was awarded the Bronze Wolf, the only distinction of the World Organization of the Scout Movement, awarded by the World Scout Committee for exceptional services to world Scouting. He was created a life peer as Baron Maclean, of Duart and Morven in the County of Argyll in 1971. His first ceremonial assignment as Lord Chamberlain was the 1972 funeral of the Duke of Windsor. He was Lord High Commissioner to the General Assembly of the Church of Scotland in 1984 and 1985. Death He died on 8 February 1990 at Hampton Court Palace. Honours * Brigadier, Queen's Body Guard for Scotland (Royal Company of Archers) * Knight Commander, Order of the British Empire (1966) * Knight, Order of the Thistle (1969) * Lord Chamberlain to Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom (1971) * Created a Life Peer as Baron Maclean, of Duart and Morvern in the County of Argyll (1971) * Lord in Waiting upon retiring as Lord Chamberlain (1984) * Knight of the Grand Cross, Royal Victorian Order (1984) * Royal Victorian Chain (1984) * Chief Steward of Hampton Court Palace (1985) Ancestors References Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:Recipients of the Bronze Wolf Award Charles Hector Category:Crossbench life peers Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:Knights of the Thistle Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order Category:Lord-Lieutenants of Argyllshire Category:Lord-Lieutenants of Argyll and Bute Maclean, Charles Maclean of Duart, Baron Category:People educated at Canford School Category:People from the Isle of Mull Category:Recipients of the Royal Victorian Chain Category:Scots Guards officers Category:The Scout Association Category:Lords High Commissioner to the General Assembly of the Church of Scotland Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Famous people